Second chance
by justtestinfo
Summary: Team RWBY had graduated and now they are all separated. This is the story about them. Their sacrifices, their lives, their struggles to find what was really important to them. [Future AU White Rose].
1. Chapter 1 - Endless rotation

**Chapter 1 - Endless rotation**

The wind was howling and quivering the window. Ruby felt the chill has gotten into her bones and she decided to throw some of the firewood that she had gathered together and lit them up.

Ruby then sat beside the window of this small room in an abandoned building. She glanced through it, amazed by the beautiful view of endless mountains covered in snow. The other buildings which were also empty placed nicely in the whole scenery. Ruby thought that this might have been the only good thing that she had seen in a... long time.

That whole thing reminded her of a certain someone. The person who was pure white in her appearance. The person who supported her in times of needs. The person who became the pillar of her life. Also, the person who she had given up on. _It was not like I had anything to give to her anyway, I'd been a dolt and a colossal idiot for her. She deserves a better person._

 _Sigh, I better get a grip on myself, I'm totally over her and... the kingdom of Vale needs me_. Ruby thought of this every single day. She had to sacrifice her feelings because a lot of people's lives were at stakes.

Having nothing to do other than waiting and daydreaming, Ruby opened her bag and took her scroll out.

 _It's been a while since I got up-to-date with the latest news_ , she thought.

Being on a mission in the middle of nowhere, leaving Ruby with no option other than to use the radio. Because of the nature of her missions, she had to make sure that nobody knew that she was there. No use of CCT. No use of any other kinds of communication that involved her position being logged on any kind of database.

She scrambled to find her headphones, her red over-ear headphones that she always had with her. Those headphones were bought on the first day she was about to enter Beacon. They were full of memories of team RWBY.

"Trying to find things with nearly frozen fingers isn't exactly effective, is it?", Ruby groggily laughed at herself.

After putting the headphones and changing radio frequencies for so many times, she started falling asleep as Atlas' radio channels were full of the nation propaganda.

Ruby was out in the middle of a rural mountainous area in Atlas. She was doing her mission. A mission that could protect millions of people of Vale. She was an assassin in this cold war between the four kingdoms.

"Weiss-!", Ruby was avoiding from all of the explosions around her while looking for her partner. She jumped from one to the other buildings across Beacon.

"Ruby!", Yang who was running in front of the school main entrance and beating a couple of Grimm that Ruby had never even seen before called over her sister. She looked very tired and confused. Her Ember Celica burnt like there was no end to her fight.

Ruby jumped down from a building and she ran towards her sister.

"Yang! I'm glad you're ok!", she panted heavily. "Do you know where Weiss is!? I can't find her anywhere!"

"Ruby, what's happening? What's with all of this commotion? Why are you looking for Weiss?"

"I... I... It's... complicated... I have to find her! Before she does anything stupid!", Ruby's eyes were filled with fear and guilt.

"I will help you for now but you owe me an explanation after this whole thing settles down!", Yang was very serious in her tone. She didn't like to be kept in the dark, not knowing what happened to Ruby certainly did not help with this situation at all.

 _She should not bear my responsibility! What I found... She was not supposed to be there at all!_ frustration came across Ruby's face remembering what happened.

Earlier that day, when Ruby was preparing to go on a long-term mission with her team, she had been called by professor Ozpin to talk about an urgent matter. She had been informed that there would be a possible attack happening. This had been why the headmaster had given her a task, _a_ _mission,_ to identify any suspicious movements in the main school building. It was to _prevent_ bad things to happen.

"Ms. Rose, I hope you understand that this is a matter of utmost priority. I know that you're supposed to go on a mission this afternoon with your team. I have informed your supervising huntsman to delay the departure and to return your team members to their room."

Ozpin also made sure that she must not make this whole issue a big deal. The last thing a leader wanted was to have his followers panic.

"Why only me? I'm pretty sure that there are other students that are more qualified for this mission too? I'm still a second year and I'm less experienced compared to my upperclassmen.", Ruby had to make sure that she could help in whatever way she could. In a way where her skill was needed.

"That is _why_ I'm assigning you this, Ms. Rose. I have professional huntsmen and huntresses ready to stop them when the situation is very dire. However, their movements are very apparent. Whatever the do and wherever they go they are easy to be spotted as most of them are very famous. Another reason is that I trust you Ruby. I know your mother and uncle very _very_ well. You also won last year's Vytal festival. I know this kind of mission is good for you and for your experience too. You can be very discreet in this kind of situation and this is why I'm meeting you here without anybody else in the room."

After feeling reassured, Ruby decided to quickly start her first solo mission. A scouting mission in the building that she had known so well over the past year.

Ruby came down to the ground floor. She exited the lift and she saw students were still walking around normally, doing their daily routines. She found it hard to imagine that there would be an attack happening very soon. She had the urge to shout and tell them to run away so badly that she wound up looking very nervous and agitated.

 _I have to calm down... Breath in... Breath out..._

Calmed and ready, she started to walk around normally in the hallways. She couldn't find anything particularly weird.

 _Hmm, a couple of exchange students coming from Atlas and Mistral_. _Is it that time of the year already?_ As Beacon was located in the middle of Remnant, all of the four hunter academies had agreed on making it the central place where students could choose to study and spar with their fellow others in some months before Vytal festival started. Basically, to gather any information on how other schools do their battle.

She did find something amiss. There were some metallic cases with Atlas symbols on them. They were being handed over an Atlesian student to his fellow academy students. However, this was something that Atlesians would do. Last year's Vytal festival had been weird enough. The streets had been full of robotic soldiers. So, judging by their kingdom's weird habits, having a couple of cases here and there might be a thing that they would do.

Yet, what didn't fit with the whole situation was those cases were 'guarded' by Atlesian students and all of the guarders were faunus.

 _Hmm, I wonder where she gets the cases from... she is wearing Atlas academy uniform, though. An exchange student with cases everywhere? Come to think of it, it doesn't make sense._ Ruby squinted her eyes while trying to pinpoint the hallway where they came out. Swiftly, she jumped to the top platforms protruding out of the buildings' tall pillars. _Oh damn, my semblance, let's just hope nobody sees my roses down there._

She followed one cat faunus with white ears to the wooden gates that connected the main building with a storage room. There were a lot of faunus in that room and this was not common at all.

Staying at the upper part of this room, Ruby managed to avoid their line of sights while running closer to the place where the cat faunus walked to. She decided to jump down after she saw some other Atlesian craters containing cases and hid behind some of them.

"Hey, make sure that you put them in the correct places yeah!?", One of the faunus who sounded like the foreman with a deep bassy voice that made Ruby shudder.

She took a peek and she panicked at the moment she saw the man was holding some kind of a remote control. There was a huge red button that was protected by a plastic casing on it. _Crap! Is that a detonator? Are these crates, all of them contain explosives? How did they manage to get in anyway?_

Ruby then tried to pry open the closest metallic case to double check whether they did have the dangerous materials in it or not. _Hmm, no use, I can't open this. There should be a button or something to open it then..._ *click* _Ah, here it is..._

One corner side of the case started to open just enough for her to snoop.

 _Dust, so much fire dust. There is something flashing inside..._ Using her right hand to go into the opening and she pushed some of the dust sideways to see what was in the middle of all of it.

 _It's... a dust starter... They really are trying to blow my school up. I have to call Ozpin right now! People have to be evacuated!_

After a couple of nerve-wracking moments that might get her caught while trying to exit the warehouse, she opened her scroll to call Ozpin just in front of the wooden doors. Suddenly, a voice called her from her back.

"Ruby?"

 _Wait? Was that Weiss' voice?_

Panic intensified in Ruby's mind as she turned her body and found the heiress standing in the hallway while she held both of her hands on her waist.

Weiss fast-walked towards Ruby, "You dolt! I was looking around for you. I saw your rose petals at the corner there and I followed you here. What are you doing here!? Everybody was ready to go for the mission that we got assigned to last week."

"ssshhhhhttt", Ruby used her semblance to catch Weiss and carried her a bit further to the back, closer to the main hall.

"Put me down you idiot! Right now! This is embarrassing!", A slight blush crept up the heiress' face.

"ssshhhhhhttt, Weiss. I'm-", while putting her down, Ruby saw a faunus who was about to transport a crater to the hallway suddenly left her cart and ran back to the direction of the previous room that she went into.

"Oh, crap. Crap! Crap! I've been found out!", She then stumbled trying to open her scroll to try to contact Professor Ozpin.

"What's wrong Ruby?", Weiss was trying to understand the situation, she started to be nervous when she saw Ruby tried to dial the headmaster.

"Damn it, he's not answering. Weiss, I... I need to do this myself. I really don't have the time to explain but those Atlesian metallic cases that you see everywhere, they are bombs.", Ruby looked Weiss in the eyes while holding both sides of Weiss' shoulders. "I need you to calm down and help me find professor Ozpin or Glynda. Tell them that there are White Fang members who are disguised as Atlas students!".

"What about you? Where are you going?". Worries, confusion, those were the things that Ruby saw in her partner's pale face. Weiss certainly had a really bad intuition going on in her mind. She asked Ruby hoping that she wouldn't do anything so reckless like what she did in the Mountain Glenn.

"... I'm going to prevent the worst from happening. I'm good with weapons and explosives. I might be the only one who can disarm all the bombs quickly... with my semblance too.", with such determination in her eyes, Ruby knew that this seemingly harmless task from the headmaster might be her last.

"That is nonsense! You need to wait for a help to co-!"

Ruby abruptly pulled the heiress to a hug. "I'm so grateful for having you as a... partner... in my life in Beacon. I have to do this and you have to fulfill your role too."

"Ruby...", Weiss was too shocked to hug her partner back. Her hands were just hanging in the air behind the other's back. Hesitation ensued.

 _Ugh, dammit I know that this might be my last but... I just can't say it to her. These pent up feelings that I've been having for the whole year... I... I need to let her go. For her own good._ It had stricken Ruby that this might be her last moment with Weiss but she just didn't have the heart to leave her partner hanging with her pent up feelings in case the worst case scenario happened to her.

"Okay! Time for this Ruby to not be a dolt for once!", She grinned while taking out her Crescent Rose to its scythe form. Roses flew behind her cape leaving Weiss standing alone in a hallway with the twilight basking her figure. Alone.

Quitely and not so subtly, Ruby started to hit some of the faunus who had the bomb cases unconscious. She did not know what to do with those things and decided to leave it as it was, on the floor. She just took their detonators and keep them all in her Beacon leather bag.

What was frustrating for her, though, was the fact that those people were not in a place where she could spot easily. She had to basically just activate her semblance all the time and ran around Beacon to find them all.

 _Huff... huff... Uhhh... I know this is now the best idea... at all! People should've started evacuating by now. I wonder what happened to Weiss..._

Ruby tried to ring Weiss and the heiress didn't answer it. Running around wasn't going to resolve anything either. She had no choice but to continue what she was doing.

Just when she was about to activate her semblance, suddenly, the case behind her whose owner she had apprehended blew up.

Her vision was full of white, the ringing in her ears was dying to break apart her brain. Her body began to ache as she tried to roll her body and to push herself back up.

Moving her head upwards, she saw the striking blue eyes came out slowly out of the white background. Gradually, she saw Weiss with her mouth gaping and trying to say something to her.

"Huh? Weiss? Why are you here? I can't hear you properly...".

"-anybody!"

"Ah, what anybody? My head hurts like hell...", Ruby winced while holding her head.

"I'm just glad you're safe Ruby!", the heiress firmly hugged the younger one.

After a couple of moments, Weiss release the hug and started explaining. "I couldn't find any of the professor, Ruby... they were just like... gone. It's very strange..."

BOOM! Another explosion went off. Another. Another one again. All of them happened in the surroundings of the main building.

Both of them were standing in the park beside the biggest building and they couldn't really believe what they were seeing. The fire was casually eating the greenery that Beacon was so proud of.

Some faunus Atlesian students came out of Beacon tower, walked towards them while unsheathing their weapons.

"Weiss, I don't think they're coming here to be friendly with us...", Ruby took out her favorite scythe.

"Yeah, of course! What kind of an idiot not trying to defend themselves when faced with people who take out their weapons and _totally_ trying to approach them?"

"Let's do this quickly and dismantle those bombs.", Ruby grinned while readying her sentence. She had always loved battles. No matter what kind, she loved it. The adrenaline, the swinging, the dancing, the sound of her baby, Crescent Rose, cutting through the air, the feeling that she was doing it for saving people's lives. Everything was so perfect. She was the perfect embodiment of a warrior. A scythe warrior who was so innocent, yet true to her feelings.

Weiss looked at her partner's excited face and felt reassured by it. No matter what they faced, her leader would always stay positive and try her best to 'fix' it. She was proud of herself being able to be part of Ruby. Ruby's life and partner.

"Dunce...", Weiss whispered quietly to herself.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind!"

Pulling the trigger of Crescent Rose, Ruby launched forward. Weiss put up some glyphs in the air and faced them towards the enemy. Ice hailed from them and stroke a couple of faunus down revealing their real identities, White Fang.

Both of the to-be huntresses cleared on their obstacle easily. Yet, the concussion that Ruby experienced made her unable to follow through with what Weiss was about to do.

"Ruby, I need you to stay here."

"Where are you going, Weiss? I still can help you! Help Beacon..."

"Stop moving you dolt! I will be back soon. Those explosions and fire won't affect me that much. Remember, my element is ice..."

"Wai-", Ruby fell to her knees as her headache intensified while Weiss dashed off into the tower with nobody to protect her. She grunted as she saw Weiss called her glyphs to froze some parts of the buildings.

After a couple of minutes kneeling on the ground, listening and worrying about Weiss, Ruby managed to bear the pain in her head and headed towards the main building.

She nearly exhausted herself as she was activating her semblance all the time until she heard Yang's calling.

"Lil' sis! I'm pretty sure Weiss is _still_ ok. I can still feel her aura here and there. She must have activated her semblance just now."

"I know, but still, it was my responsibility! She trusted me to handle everything correctly and I missed something..."

While searching the building together with Yang, Ruby stumbled upon some White Fang members that were rendered unconscious. She was getting more and more nervous as she was following the body track back to the storage room which was full of explosives.

Ruby knew that her partner, _life partner,_ had always been the type not to show her weaknesses. Everything had to be perfect and she would never show her bad experiences to most people. Yet, the leader had managed to break open this hard shell of hers. This had created some kind of connection between them. Their auras were calling each others' existence because of this connection.

Then something clicked in her mind. _NO! Weiss! She's going to freeze the whole storage warehouse using her dust and glyphs. That's a suicide!_

Ruby dashed towards the wooden doors and then she heard laughter. A very sinister one.

"OH, princess Schnee just came to us herself! I'm deeply moved!", the big faunus person that was giving orders towards other faunus students sounded very content looking at Weiss. His expression was ecstatic like he was winning a lottery. He then bowed to Weiss and made sure that his pose was up to the standard to what a princess would expect.

The whole act weirded Weiss to no end. She was already very tired from running around the whole school and she met with this person who laughed at her and then acted insanely. Making sure that her Myrtenaster was unsheathed, she then prepared to lunge forward. While holding her rapier closely to her right part of her chest with her dominant arm, she loaded the ice dust.

Ruby saw Weiss as she charged towards the man. He was holding the main detonator which she presume might blow the whole room off the roof.

"Weiss! Don't!"

No matter how tired she was, she didn't care. She activated her semblance, putting herself in front of Weiss so that she could push her further away from the person who was going to burn them to hell. She grazed the rapier's tip on her left arm. Yet, she didn't care. Her body was nothing compared to Weiss' life.

Hugging Weiss protectively, Ruby realised that her semblance had started to stop as she had drained her aura from all of the activities on that day. She had no choice but to push her and used her cloak to protect Weiss from the fire. She knew that this effort might become futile but she had to try it. Not when the person who mattered the most was about to get hurt so badly that she might get killed.

Luck was not on their side that day. The explosions were not only coming from the faunus' direction but also from the roof and every other direction where Ruby could not protect the heiress from.

It was too late. In a split second, everything was burnt. Ruby extended her hand. She tried to reach Weiss.

Everything slowly faded. Weiss body flew in the middle of her vision. She was burnt. Her body was red. She could feel liquid splattered on her face. It was torturing. _No more, please..._

This torture never ended. It repeated itself like its mission was to remind Ruby how unworthy she was to be a huntress.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, this is the first time I'm writing any kind of story. Please do leave reviews! Anything that helps me to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Vicious

**Hey everybody, first time uploading a chapter and got some followers/favorites already. I'm happy enough!**

 **I've changed my writing style a little bit, maybe, after researching about writing fictions in general. Hope you'll like this better!**

 **Please leave reviews! Anything helps!**

 **Without further ado... Here is the second chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Vicious**

Ruby jolted up from her dream. She hugged herself with both of her arms like she was trying to melt the endless icy feelings that had been occupying her heart since the day she had lost her partner. Not a single night after the incident she could sleep properly. Her doctor forced her to consume some relaxation pills. Those pills had helped her and made her forget about a lot of her dark experiences. She believed that this was what she always craved, a life where she could just do her job without worrying much about her own feelings.

What she had dreamed the night before was not what really happened. Yet, this started to blur Ruby's memories as she got reminded every single night by her subconsciousness that Weiss' leaving had been her wrongdoing. She had hurt her and all she could do was to repent. Repenting her faults by doing what she had been trying to achieve for all of her life, trying to be the hero in her childhood books.

Starting the day by the nice warm sunrise hanging in the sky, Ruby saw that the storm had already passed. The ice on the window was melting and it was the time for her to move her small camp. She had been staying there for the past 2 nights and the longer she stayed, the more obvious that someone had been living there. As an assassin, she did not like this at all. She had to maintain her anonymity.

For a couple of years, after she graduated from Beacon, she had been following Blake and learning a lot of things that were necessary for living alone outside the city boundaries.

Ruby didn't even know when the last time she even had a company by her side when doing a mission. She had grown to get accustomed to this whole lone wolf life. She started to talk on her own to fill the silence. Not that this would dissipate her hollow feeling that she had.

Brushing off all of her inner thoughts, she decided to start the day by preparing to move her camp. She rolled up her black sleeping bag and put it into the military grade rucksack that she got from her uncle as her graduation present.

Ruby also never forgot to always check the ammunition in her Crescent Rose. Back at Beacon, she was only using 2 types of cartridge, now she had created another type. She could combine dust pieces into a whole cartridge. This had proven to be very useful when she had to do things which her ex-teammates usually had done for the whole team.

 _Freezing the enemies to stop their movements, making random fog, boost up my speed three times faster than my usual cartridges. Hmm? Oh damn, I forgot my blue dust-induced cartridge, again._

After Ruby gathered all of her gear, she picked her jacket up. It was a black technical shell with red trims on the edges. The inner part of the hood was made out of cotton. It was the most comfortable jacket for her to wear considering her fighting style. Inside, she was wearing layers of thermal clothing. Most of them were either red or black.

Ruby's clothing was just another thing that she didn't even care too much anymore. Long gone the cute battle skirt that she wore every day on Beacon days. At that time, she even had a couple of the exact same skirt for the whole week. She would just wash one after another every other day. Now, she preferred to just wear black pants with a thermal layer inside. Atlas' wind was not that bearable without having Yang as a portable heater.

Taking out a notebook with a couple of pictures clipped in it, Ruby had to double check the targets for this mission again. She didn't really care much about her targets usually but this time, it was different.

"Okay, so this first young guy who doesn't seem like he has done anything... Gertrude Dahl. The second one, a chubby professor, Abel. The last one, Winter... Schnee".

Everytime Ruby read the name, 'Schnee', it gave a pang to her heart. She didn't know why or, to be exact, she didn't _want_ to know why. The pills that she took every single day had never been able to cure this part of her. Her acting as if nothing had happened with her ex-partner. Her blindly following most killing orders. Her broken eating and sleeping patterns. Everything. Nobody had even known that she buried all of these things behind her invisible mask, the part of her where she could just make everybody rely on her.

Realised that she stared at the name for too long herself, she shook her head. Decided that it was the time to exit this building. She scrubbed her boots on the spot where the fireplace was in an attempt to make it look like it was just dirty floor.

"All right, it's time to go! I better finish this quickly, I miss Zwei, Yang, and everybody back in Vale..."

Suddenly, she saw an airplane coming out of nowhere. It was as if it materialized itself out of the blue sky. The airplane landed on a huge clearing covered in snow. It was about 300-400 metres away from where the building in which Ruby was hiding.

She then ran towards another building and ran upstairs so that she could prepare her Crescent Rose, to shoot any unsuspecting targets. Through her scope, she saw the chubby professor came out of the cargo door behind the plane with several of his bodyguards.

Well, this is going to be messy if I don't isolate him, I'll try making some distractions. As usual, Ruby always had a solution to any kinds of problems. She threw a small black box in the opposite direction of the airplane landing zone. That area was full of bushes and trees. She pressed a remote detonator and then, _BOOM!_

She then looked back into the scope, making sure that the soldiers were all concentrated in investigating the source of the explosion.

After most of the soldiers had gone, Ruby pulled her hoodie up, put Crescent Rose on her back, and activated her semblance. She jumped through a broken window and landed quietly behind the whole commotion. She also made sure that nobody could see her from inside the airplane.

Swiftly, she struck down two bodyguards behind the old man. She then grabbed his thick white jacket from behind, held him captive while pointing out her gun behind him.

"As expected, Ruby Rose! Welcome to Atlas!", the old man voiced his excitement.

"What? How did you-?", Ruby was very confused and also started panicking.

"Why did you think I walked outside this airplane? With no reason?", the man was very confident that no harm would come to him. "We have been following you all this time, Ms. Rose."

"You _deliberately_ used your soldiers as pawns!? To be killed!?"

"No, I did nothing to make them die. _You_ blew them, _you_ used the explosions that _you_ created on your own. It's always you, Ruby Rose, who took people's lives. The Kingdom of Vale's covert champion, the grim reaper."

"I- Ugh!", Ruby didn't really want to hear anything else from the man, she just wanted to get on the airplane and tried to take over it by having the professor as a leverage. She pushed him into the airplane. The airplane was empty and it was strange to see that. There was no pilot or co-pilot or even any spare soldier. As if it was left deliberately empty.

Suddenly, the cargo door closed and the airplane ascended by itself.

"Ah, I should stop this acting too.", the old man walked through Ruby's strangles. He was a hologram. "You see, we manage to create solid holograms that can generate heat, smell, and any other kinds of senses. This hologram is just like a clone of myself.", He explained while walking around in the airplane.

"Oh, where is my manner? My name is Abel and I suspect you should know that already from your mission 'hit-list'.", Abel bowed to Ruby followed with a grin on his face.

"Who are you really? How do you know me? More importantly, where are you taking me!?", Ruby tried to stay as calm as possible. She just couldn't get captured because she was part of a secret organisation. Nobody was supposed to know that she was on a mission outside Vale, not even her family.

"To the capital of Atlas. Where else would I take the guest of honour of the Schnee Dust Company, the behind-the-curtain ruler of the whole kingdom? The heiress is looking for you. She demanded your presence."

"Weiss did? You liar! She wouldn't have the heart to hurt all of these people just to achieve a goal!", Ruby couldn't trust this man. Not a word coming out of the man who was on the list that was given by her kingdom. He was grinning all the time which made it the more suspicious.

"Very well... One more thing. She told me herself that I should _retrieve_ you no matter what your condition is. In other words, I can resort to any means necessary, including ones that can harm you...", with one last laughter, the fat mad scientist activated a kind of switch that made the whole airplane shake.

Ruby was trying hard to not fall on her back. She activated Crescent Rose to hold herself more steadily, stuck the bottom part of it to the steel floor.

All of a sudden, the walls to the right and left of Ruby opened up. Atlesian robotic forces came out of it. They were the humanoid type with SDC logo on their chest.

Ruby swiftly pulled her scythe to her back and prepared to cut up some of them. Realisation came after her that there was just not enough room for her to swing around her weapon. She had no choice but to swing it once and tried to find a way to bring the airplane down.

As the robots were all weaponized with some kind of a gun blade, they couldn't really reach Ruby as she was too quick to move around them by making sure that she was either too far or too close to them. Some of the soulless armies were too busy trying to change from melee to ranged attacks in a really quick pace. Hence, they destroyed each other without Ruby having to lay a finger on them.

"Very interesting Ms. Rose, the heiress was right about you. She knows you so well that she had actually predicted about this... At least, I'm getting good data to improve these things.", Abel's hologram was getting blurry while saying this. He walked towards Ruby who didn't get any injury out of the commotion. "Farewell, Ms. Rose. I will fulfill my duty to my heiress in the near future...", he disappeared with a smirk on his face.

With the whole thing happening, a self-destruction timer suddenly popped on the airplane inner walls. Ruby didn't really think much other than to slash open the hangar door and jump towards it.

"Ruby..."

As Ruby turned her head back to look at the source of the voice, she saw a white-haired woman with striking blue eyes that she had always adored and never forgotten. It was, however, not her ex-partner.

"I don't know what of my sister, but I know that she has a big expectation of you. She also heavily pointed out that you are going to be a big obstacle in Atlas world domination."

"Why are you talking to me, Winter?", Ruby had her suspicion in her eyes. She didn't like to be played with right now. Not when Weiss was involved.

"I'm inviting you to visit Atlas lab. I want you to know what we're striving towards, for the future. It's not like it's a place for you, brute people, anyway. But I insist... The place where this airplane is falling unto, is about a 3 night-walk from the lab. It's to the north of it. Come, Ruby.", Winter sounded like she was begging.

Ruby heard that while cutting open the airplane back door.

"Additionally..."

"..."

"Weiss asked for you to be eliminated while I have another thing in mind. You could help us to reunite the world.", with this, the screen died.

* * *

 **This chapter concludes the prologue that I've written. It's actually a lot longer than this but due to the fact that it's still a warm-up, I decided to divide them up.**

 **Ah also, I'm planning to release this on a weekly basis (So, like, maybe, ugh, between 7 to 14 days *fingers crossed*). I've plotted about 4-5 arcs with 9-10 chapters each. I hope you guys like the prologue chapters (chapter 1-2).**

 **Again, please leave reviews! Anything helps.**


End file.
